Minutes in Heaven
by Renavelia
Summary: The group and their partners gets together at Mitsukuni's house for a game of 'Minutes in Heaven'.
1. Peach Blossom

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Haruhi and Ren: Fifteen Minutes.

For Honey's birthday party, all of his friends are invited over to his place for a sleepover. When the birthday boy was asked what game he wanted to play first, his pick was 'Minutes in Heaven'. Tamaki agreed right away since it was a Commoner's game and had Kira joining in. Thus, everyone joined and the game began by eight of them placing a flower into Honey's bunny hat.

"Ren-chan, you go first." Honey said, pushing the pink hat in front of her face.

"Okay."

Sticking her hand inside, Ren felt around until she was satisfied. She then pulled out a peach blossom.

"That's my flower." Haruhi stated, standing up.

The two smiled at each other before going into Honey's chosen closet.

"Fifteen minutes Ren-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey shouted from the other side of the door.

"What do you want to do for fifteen minutes Haruhi?" Ren ask her best friend.

"Doesn't this game imply that we at least kiss?" Haruhi asked.

Ren blushed, thinking for once that she was glad that it was dark in this closet.

"Um, but Haruhi we don't have to. I mean, the others won't know what we do in here. This closet was chosen by Honey because it's sound proof. So don't worry. We can just sit and talk for our fifteen minutes." Ren explained, thought she very much wanted to do more then just talk.

"Ren-chan..."

Haruhi trailed off as she felt around for her friend's hand. Ren jumped a little in surprise when Haruhi's fingers brushed hers, before intertwining.

"Haruhi..." Ren whispered.

She could fell Haruhi's warm breath against her lips, causing her face to grow hot.

"We have thirteen more minutes Ren-chan and I don't want to spend them talking." Haruhi stated, right before her lips closed over Ren's.

Ren gasped in surprise and Haruhi took that moment to deepen the kiss. Of course Haruhi was taking a huge risk in this. Ren never actually showed any sign of wanting to be more then friends, but Haruhi wanted so much for her to. Haruhi never thought of falling in love with her best friend, let alone a girl, but she did.

Pulling away for air, Haruhi leaned back. Ren didn't kiss back one bit and it stung Haruhi into thinking that their friendship could be over. She wouldn't be able to stay just friends with someone she loved so much.

"Oh Haruhi!"

Ren jumped Haruhi, causing the girls to fall backwards to the carpeted floor. She then attacked Haruhi's lips fiercely with her own. Ren ran her fingers through Hauhi's brown hair as Haruhi's arms went around Ren's waist.

With a last peck, Ren removed her lips, but stayed in Haruhi's arms.

"I-I thought that you didn't feel the same way Haruhi. I was too scared to make a move that...I'm just so happy that you do." Ren stated, nuzzling her face in the crook of Haruhi's neck.

"When you didn't kiss back, I thought I ruined our friendship for a second there." Haruhi said truthfully.

Ren giggled.

"Silly. I was too surprised to really do anything. I love you Haruhi." Ren whispered in her ear.

Haruhi smiled.

"I love you too Ren."

Both leaned in at the same time to kiss just as the door opened to reveal the birthday boy.

"Haru-chan and Ren-chan are together now! Yay!" Honey shouted with a face splitting grin covering his face.

With their faces red, Haruhi and Ren exited the closet, hand in hand. They sat down next to one another and waited for the next pair to go.


	2. Snapdragon

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Kyouya and Seiji: Ten Minutes.

"Sei-chan your next!" Honey shouted happily as he held out his hat to Seiji.

Seiji stuck his hand out and pulled out the first flower he touched. It was a purple snapdragon. When Kyouya stood up and went into the closet, Seiji and Haruhi shared a look. His being a smirk and her's being a grin.

"Okay, ten minutes Sei-chan, Kyo-chan." Honey said as he shut the door.

The closet was engulfed in shadows and Seiji waited for his eyes to adjust. He was used to spending time in dark places. His job called for it. A movement from his left had Seiji turning that way, only for him to have his mouth ravished by Kyouya's.

With the turning of events, Seiji gripped Kyouya's hips as the other male's fingers held on tight to the front of Seiji's gray vest. Kyouya was stunned by the fact that Seiji tasted nothing like the cigarettes he smokes daily. Though he has been cutting back since the two met.

With a moan, Kyouya was up against the wall with one of Seiji's legs between his. Kyouya loosened Seiji's tie and dropped it to the floor along with his vest. Unbuttoning Seiji's dress shirt, Kyouya got to feel his toned stomach.

Not halting their kisses, Seiji moved his hands to the front of Kyouya's belt. He undid it along with Kyouya's jeans. Slipping his hand inside, Seiji cupped Kyouya over his boxers.

"S-Seiji." Kyouya moan into Seiji's mouth, his hands now on Seiji's shoulders.

Moving his hips in tune with Seiji's hand, Kyouya tilted his head to the side as his knees turned to jelly. Seiji then wrapped his free arm around Kyouya's waist to keep him upright as he attacked his neck in a series of hungry kisses.

"Alright you guys, ten minutes is up!" Honey shouted, about to open the door.

"Wait Honey-sempai, maybe I should open the door."

It was Haruhi that spoke. Good thing too, because Seiji and Kyouya were less then ready. Removing his hand, Seiji fixed Kyouya's jeans, but left the belt undone. Seiji let go of Kyouya and picked up his tie and vest, leaving his shirt untouched. He then pulled Kyouya in for one final kiss, as Haruhi opened the door.

As the two left the closet, Haruhi whispered in Seiji's ear.

"Ichigo told me to tell you that Honey has your room set up. Ya know?" Haruhi whispered.

Seiji chuckled a little and left the living room, bringing Kyouya with him to finish what they started.


	3. Tiger Lily

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Umehito and Nagi: Twenty Minutes.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Nagi said, taking a flower from Honey's hat.

He opened his hand and showed a tiger lily. Nagi stood up and went into the closet first, seeing as he already knew that Umehito was the one who put the flower in the hat.

"Neko-chan, Nagi-chan, twenty minutes." Honey called out.

As soon as Umehito was inside the closet, Nagi grabbed his cloak and pulled him against him.

"We have twenty minutes Umehito. What do you want to do?" Nagi asked, already knowing the answer.

Umehito removed his cloak as Nagi unsnapped Umehito's jeans. Stepping out of them, Umehito gripped Nagi's shoulders. Wrapping his legs around Nagi's waist when he was lifted up.

"Hurry Nagi-kun. I don't want to wait anymore." Umehito said, running the tip of his tongue along Nagi's bottom lip.

Nagi nipped Umehito's tongue, bringing him into a heated kiss as Nagi entered him. They drowned their moans in each others kisses. Speeding up, Umehito's legs wrapped tighter around Nagi, making Nagi go farther inside him. Occasionally, Umehito would pull on Nagi's hair, causing Nagi to roam Umehito's throat.

Finding his sweet spot, Nagi bite down before sucking on the tender flesh of Umehito's neck.

"Nagi-kun I'm going to-"

Umehito cried out in ecstasy as he came. Moaning again when Nagi came inside him. Breathing heavy, Nagi slumped to the floor with Umehito in his arms. Umehito moved his mouth to meet Nagi's, drawing out a kiss.

"Come on, let's get dressed before our time is up. Then we'll go back to our room. Okay?" Nagi asked.

Umehito answered by getting up and fixing his jeans.

"In a hurry are we?" Nagi asked, amusement in his voice as he did up his own jeans.

"Only for you, Nagi-kun." Umehito answered.

A gasp escaped Umehito as Nagi burst out of the closet with Umehito in tow.

"Who's in a hurry now." Umehito joked as the two ran passed Honey, who was going to open the closet door.

All was heard from Nagi was a chuckle as the two disappeared around the corner.


	4. Hydrangea

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Takashi and Eiri: Five Minutes.

Eiri, Ren's older brother, glanced at his sister and Haruhi.

"Ren, what's the point of this game if everyone is paired up with their partner?" Eiri whispered.

Ren and Haruhi exchanged looks before smiling at Eiri. He was the only single one here besides Honey's cousin, Takashi aka Mori. Everyone knew how well the two got along and how great they would be together. They just needed a little push.

Thus, the game of 'Minutes in Heaven' was started.

"Eiri-chan, here. It's your turn to pick a flower." Honey said, shoving his pink bunny hat towards Eiri.

Hesitantly, Eiri reached inside the hat and felt around. Soft petals brushed his fingers and he pulled one out of the hat. It was a single flower from a hydrangea bush.

"He's already inside." Kira said from his position next to Tamaki.

Eiri stood up and went towards the door, sending one last look around the room before entering. Butterfly's fluttered in his stomach when he noticed that Takashi wasn't present. Which only meant one thing.

"Five minutes Eiri-chan, Takashi." Honey said, smiling widely at his cousin and friend as he shut the door to the closet.

Darkness consumed the medium size closet, blinding Eiri from everything inside. He didn't hear Takashi move, only felt him when his hands gently cupped Eiri's face.

"M-Mori-kun what are you doing?" Eiri asked, the butterflies raging as he blushed.

"Eiri."

One word, his name, was all it took to settle the war inside him. Eiri placed his hands over Takashi's, closing his eyes when their lips brushed. Takashi's hands moved down to circle around Eiri's waist, pulling him closer. Eiri's went up to Takashi's neck as he pushed up on his tip-toes.

Hearts pounding, breath growing faster, Takashi and Eiri deepened their kiss. Takashi's tongue massaged Eiri's, earning a moan from him.

Breaking away for air, Takashi placed his forehead against Eiri's.

"Mori-"

"Takashi."

"T-Takashi-kun?" Eiri murmured, blushing.

"Yes, Eiri?" Takashi asked, his voice a whisper against Eiri's throat.

"Does this mean we're together?" Eiri asked, his face growing warmer by the second.

Takashi let out a small chuckle, before lifting Eiri up a little to meet his lips in a passion-filled kiss.

"You are mine and I am yours." Takashi stated, letting Eiri's feet touch the floor again.

Eiri nuzzled his cheek against Takashi's chest.

"That sounds good to me." Eiri stated.

Light filled the dark closet and had Eiri hide his face in Takashi's shirt. Takashi wrapped an arm around Eiri and brought him with him as he stepped out into the room.

"Awe, they look so cute together." Ren whispered to Haruhi as she watched her brother and Takashi come into view.

The new couple took a set on the vacant couch, awaiting someone else's turn while they cuddled.


	5. Sunflower

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Kaoru and Yuri: Seven Minutes.

Seeing how the game was being played from the outside, wasn't much help for Yuri, who has never even heard of 'Minutes in Heaven' before tonight. The one thing he did know about the game, was that for every pair that entered, they came out with a sort of glow to them. Some even decided to leave the room afterwards.

'Don't tell me it's what I think it's about.' Yuri thought, suddenly nervous.

"Yuri-chan, it's your turn." Honey said, passing his hat to Yuri's shaking hands.

Holding his breath, Yuri stuck his hand inside and pulled out a small sized sunflower.

"It's finally our turn, Yuri." Kaoru spoke as he grabbed Yuri's hand, dragging him into the closet.

Honey shut the door behind them as he told them they had seven minutes.

"Kaoru, I have a confession." Yuri said, as the light vanished when the door was closed.

"What is it, Yuri?" Kaoru asked.

"I've never played this game before so I don't know what to do." Yuri said, embarrassed.

"Really? You mean you've never played 'Minutes in Heaven' before tonight?" Kaoru asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah. I know it's lame, but..." Yuri trailed off, not sure of what to say.

"I'll show you then. Okay?" Kaoru said, grinning to himself.

He finally had a chance to get Yuri back for teasing him yesterday.

"Okay." Yuri answered, waiting for Kaoru to explain the rules.

Kaoru took Yuri completely off guard when he threw his arms around Yuri's neck and brought him into a breath taking kiss. Unbalanced, Yuri fell to the floor with Kaoru straddling his waist. After the initial surprise passed, Yuri gripped Kaoru's hips.

Kaoru left Yuri's mouth to travel down his throat, searching fro Yuri's sweet spot. He found it just above his collarbone and bit down. This caused Yuri to gasp, his fingers tightening their hold on Kaoru's hips. Going back up to his mouth, Kaoru nibbled on Yuri's bottom lip, before plunging his tongue inside Yuri's moist cavern.

"Whoa, go Kaoru!" Ichigo shouted, cheering with the rest that were present in the room when Honey opened the closet door.

Kaoru and Yuri separated from surprise, a blush covering their faces. Leaving the closet, Kaoru sneaked a peek up at Yuri and grinned. He shot his brother a wink, before making off with Yuri to their room.

Once inside, Yuri had Kaoru up against the wall.

"My turn."


	6. Buttercup

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Tamaki and Kira: Thirty Minutes.

Kira loved this game. Frankly, he couldn't wait to get Tamaki alone for a time limit. It made things more interesting like that. Taking the hat from a semi-tired Honey, Kira pulled out a small yellow buttercup that belonged to Tamaki.

"You guys have thirty minutes." Ichigo called out as Honey shut the door to the closet.

"Finally." Kira huffed and reached for Tamaki.

When his hand met empty space, his eyebrow went up.

"So he wants to play?" Kira asked, only to receive a light chuckle from Tamaki, who was behind him.

Tamaki's arms went around Kira's shoulders as Tamaki leaned in to nibble on his ear lobe. Kira moved his head to the side, so Tamaki could get more of him as Tamaki's lips ran along his neck. Moving his arms back, Kira grabbed Tamaki by his hips and pushed up against him teasingly.

Tamaki gasped at the sudden sensation. Turning around, Kira pushed Tamaki down onto the floor as his hands went to work on undoing Tamaki's pants.

"Kira-kun, we're going to do it here?" Tamaki asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"No, we'll wait to do that when we go to bed. Right now, just relax Tamaki-kun." Kira said, parting Tamaki's shirt to expose his chest.

Leaning down, Kira brushed his lips over Tamaki's, tracing his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Tamaki opened his mouth for Kira, groaning softly when Kira didn't kiss him there. Instead, Kira smirked, running butterfly kisses over Tamaki's face. Slowly, Kira ventured down to Tamaki's throat while his hands ran along Tamaki's stomach and sides.

"Kira-kun, kiss me." Tamaki moaned.

"I am." Kira said, knowing full well what Tamaki ment as he kissed down Tamaki's chest.

He stopped at one of Tamaki's hardened nipples and nibbled. This had Tamaki gasp, releasing a moan from the tingling that shot through him. Switching to the other, Kira dipped his left hand inside Tamaki's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

"Aha, Kira-kun." Tamaki cried out as Kira pumped his hand up and down, still torturing Tamaki's harden nipple with his mouth.

"Just relax, love." Kira whispered, trailing his lips back up to Tamaki's.

This time he gave in to Tamaki's plea and kissed him, dipping his tongue inside to explore well-known territory. Speeding up his hand's movement, Kira drowned out Tamaki's cries of ecstasy. Before Tamaki could come, Kira removed his hand and received a protest from Tamaki. Kira just chuckled, replacing his hand with his mouth. Throwing his head back, Tamaki bucked his hips unconsciously and had Kira's hands press down on them to keep him still.

"S-sorry, Kira-kun." Tamaki apologized.

"It's okay. It's my fault for not expecting as much when I tease you." Kira stated, before going back to what he was doing.

Kira kissed the tip of Tamaki's erection, before licking down to the base and back up. He then brought Tamaki inside his mouth. The feel of Kira's hot, wet mouth with his slick tongue working it's magic on him, Tamaki couldn't help the sounds that escaped him.

"K-Kira-kun...I'm going to...Aha, gah!"

Tamaki's body went lax after he came inside Kira's mouth. Kira swallowed, before moving up. He kissed Tamaki, letting him get a taste of himself in the process. It also made Tamaki very aware of how excited Kira was. They still had ten more minutes and Tamaki was going to use them for Kira.

Pushing Kira to lay on his back, Tamaki dipped his hand down Kira's pants, grabbing him gently.

"T-Tamaki-kun, we don't have enough time for me." Kira stated, going to remove Tamaki's hand.

Tamaki just stopped him with his other hand.

"Don't worry." Tamaki said, removing his pants with his boxers.

He then pulled Kira's down his thighs. Positioning himself above Kira, Tamaki placed the palms of his hands on Kira's chest. He then lowered himself down, taking Kira inside him.

"T-Tamaki-kun?" Kira huffed.

"It's your turn to relax, Kira-kun. So...just relax." Tamaki said, moaning at the end as he moved up and down.

Heavy breathing filled the closet as the heat started to raise. At the last motion, Kira came inside Tamaki, causing him to come again as well. With the after shocks of the orgasm still rocking through them, Tamaki lay on top of Kira, exhausted.

"You didn't have to do that Tamaki-kun." Kira whispered, his breathing slowing down.

"Yes, I did. Besides, I rather enjoyed it. Didn't you?" Tamaki asked.

Kira chuckled.

"If we had forever left in here, I'd show you the many ways of how much I enjoyed it." Kira said.

He could feel the blush radiating off of Tamaki.

"We better get decent, before Honey opens up the door." Kira stated, helping Tamaki up.

Getting their clothes in order just as Honey opened the door, Tamaki and Kira held hands as they left the closet. They went over and sat down in one of the chairs, Kira having Tamaki sit on his lap.


	7. Geranium

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Hikaru and Lee: Twelve Minutes.

After Kaoru and Yuri went, then Tamaki and Kira, Lee didn't know what to do. Him and Hikaru haven't been dating very long, only a few weeks, but he loved him. They still haven't taken their relationship to the next level like Hikaru's brother and his boyfriend, but he wanted to so badly. Lee looked over at Hikaru, who in return, sent Lee a blushing grin. How Lee loved that grin. It was one of the reasons that had Lee falling in love with the eldest twin of the Hitachiin brothers.

"Here Lee, it's your turn to pick a flower." Ichigo said, giving him Honey's pink bunny hat.

Lee took it, noticing that Honey was almost asleep in between Ichigo's legs with Ichigo holding him up with one arm.

Dipping his hand inside the hat, Lee pulled out a geranium and smiled. It was Hikaru's flower of choice. Standing up, Hikaru took Lee by the hand and lead him inside the darkening closet. Haruhi was the one to close the door, seeing as Honey was practically out of it.

"Lee-kun, Hikaru-kun, you have twelve minutes." Ren shouted, making a tired Honey jump awake.

Ichigo's chuckle was drowned out as the closet door was shut completely.

"Lee?" Hikaru asked, his warm breath brushing against Lee's cheek.

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"I love you, Lee. I want to take our relationship to the next level." Hikaru said in a hurried voice.

Lee could hear the nervousness in it.

"I love you too, Hikaru. I want to take the next step as well." Lee answered.

A relieved sigh came from Hikaru. Lee's hands bumped Hikaru's as he moved into his body. Lee wrapped his arms around Hikaru and leaned forward. Hikaru's lips met Lee's, his arms going around his waist, fitting their body as close as possible.

Their lips meshed in a fluid kiss that sent sparks shooting through them. Lee moaned, parting his lips for Hikaru. When their tongues came together in a mix of juices, everything else seemed to disappear. It was just Lee and Hikaru.

Nothing else mattered.

Lee moved his hands up under Hikaru's shirt, feeling the soft skin of his stomach. Hikaru moaned, grinding up against Lee, causing them both to cry out in surprise and pleasure. Hikaru took the front of Lee's belt in his hands just as the door cracked open a little.

"Are you both fully clothed? Your time has ended." Eiri spoke quietly, a pink tent on his cheeks from the small sound that came from Lee.

"Y-yeah, just give us a minute." Lee said, his voice shaky.

Lee and Hikaru straightened up their clothes, before leaving the closet. Eiri was back to sitting with Takashi and Honey was back to sleeping. Haruhi and Ren were cuddled up by the livingroom fireplace and Kira was rubbing Tamaki's back as they sat in the chair. Tamaki was almost asleep as well. The others were gone to bed.

Which is exactly where Hikaru took Lee.


	8. Sweet Pea

*****This is practically a series of miniature One-Shots. I do NOT own OHSHC. I just own the plot and my OC's that are listed above in the paragraph. Do NOT steal.*** **

**I thought I'd do a 'Minutes in Heaven' since all the ones I've read so far weren't very good. The pairings go with my Ouran One-Shots. Some being paired up in this, like Lee, Ren, and Eiri. They will soon have One-Shots of their own. Please note that Ren, Seiji, Nagi, Eiri, Kira, Yuri, Lee, and Ichigo are all my Original Characters. They are mine, so do not steal them. I hope you all like this little slice of 'My kind of Heaven'. -.-. Lol. I just love them so much.**

**~Reena*****

Mitsukuni and Ichigo: Twenty-Five Minutes.

"Seeing as Mitsu-kun is passed out sleeping, I guess we should all just get to bed." Ichigo said, standing up with Honey in his arms.

"No...I want to play Ichi-chan." Honey murmured, clutching the front of Ichigo's shirt as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Ichigo sighed, smiling down at Honey.

"Alright, but then we're going to bed." Ichigo stated, sticking his hand in the hat for fun.

He knew only one flower was left. Pulling out the sweet pea that was Honey's flower, Ichigo walked into the closet with Honey. Eiri went over to shut the door.

"Twenty-five minutes." He said, closing the door softly.

Ichigo went over to the far wall and slid down. He held onto Honey as the darkness swept over them.

"Ichi-chan, when are you going to kiss me?" Honey asked, sleep coating his voice.

Ichigo nuzzled Honey's cheek, before bringing him into a slow, lazy kiss. Drawing it out, Ichigo ran one hand up and down Honey's side, stopping only to rest on his thigh.

Honey sighed into the kiss as he opened his mouth for Ichigo. As their tongues brushed, Honey became more awake and sat up from his sideways position in Ichigo's lap. Straddling Ichigo, Honey ran his finger's through Ichgio's dark locks. Ichigo's other hand that rested on Honey's back, slipped under Honey's shirt. The touch of Ichigo's cool hand on Honey's warmed skin caused Honey to gasp.

Ichigo nipped Honey's bottom lip playfully, before sucking on it. This had Honey moan softly as warmth spread through his lower stomach.

"Ichigo, I love you." Honey whispered against Ichigo's lips.

Ichgio pecked Honey.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni." Ichigo said, resting his head on top of Honey's.

Honey looped his arms underneath Ichigo's to wrap around him. Honey then placed a kiss on Ichigo's jaw, trailing down his neck, before going back up to his mouth.

"Ichi-chan, did I ever tell you that you taste like strawberries?" Honey asked.

Ichigo's hands stopped their actions as he leaned away from Honey.

"Strawberries?" Ichigo questioned.

Honey nodded.

"Yeah. You taste just like strawberries-"

A squeal of laughter escaped Honey as Ichigo attacked him with a series of playful kisses.

"Are. You. Serious?" Ichigo asked in between kisses.

Honey giggled, his legs hooking around Ichigo's waist.

"Well then, I guess it's time for your dessert, Mitsu-kun." Ichigo whispered, his voice lust-filled.

He then dipped his head and took Honey's mouth with his own. Not give Honey any time to responded, Ichigo moved his hands back to cup Honey's bottom, giving it a squeeze.

Honey gasped in surprise at Ichigo's new behavior. He's never been this wild before. Honey liked it.

"Honey-sempai! Ichigo-sempai!"

It was Haruhi who opened the door this time. She stood at the entrance, blocking the couple from the others. Ichigo chuckled when Honey blushed, turning to look at Haruhi.

"Um...Haru-chan, could you shut the door?" Honey asked quietly.

She nodded, shutting the door. Haruhi walked over to Ren, dazed.

"What Haruhi? We're they, you know?" Ren whispered, pulling her girlfriend down to sit.

"No, they weren't." Haruhi said.

"Then what?" Ren question, looking up when Ichigo and Honey walked out of the closet together.

"Nothing. It just gave me an idea for later." Haruhi said, making Ren blush madly.


End file.
